


Domingo por la mañana

by frozenyogurt



Category: Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coda, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Mabudachi feels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: Si fuera otro tipo de persona, Ayame se contendría de dejar algo fuera de lugar. Pero él, por supuesto, sabe que tiene carta blanca para moverse con toda la libertad que quiera sin mayores consecuencias.Después de todo, está en casa de Shigure.Es domingo por la mañana y Ayame le hace una visita a Shigure, quien tiene algo que contarle.
Relationships: Sohma Ayame & Sohma Hatori, Sohma Ayame & Sohma Shigure, Sohma Hatori & Sohma Shigure
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Domingo por la mañana

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto en un lapso de dos (?) horas porque entre el lanzamiento del trailer de la segunda parte de la temporada y el capítulo de Hatori estaba llena de muchos sentimientos. Tenía que dejarlos salir por algún lado. 
> 
> Se supone que es un coda al capítulo 12 de la segunda temporada, así que hay leves spoilers/se hace referencia directa a este capítulo.

Antes de abrir la puerta, Ayame sabe que no hay nadie en casa. Una vez dentro, lo arropa un silencio señorial que hace ver la casa más grande y lúgubre de lo que en realidad es. Aunque Ayame hubiera preferido una gran recepción y saludar efusivamente a su hermano, antes de dejarle escapatoria, se alegra al pensar que Yuki está fuera de casa un domingo. Eso significa que, tal vez, está pasando tiempo con sus amigos. Ayame se emociona nada más pensarlo, el pecho le burbujea de alegría mientras se imagina a Yuki divirtiéndose un domingo por la mañana, como un chico cualquiera.

Como sabe que no habrá nadie que pueda detenerlo, Ayame se dirige hacia la cocina. Cuando entra, Ayame vuelve a maravillarse cómo Honda Tohru consigue que aquella casa, que antes parecía un palacio abandonado, permanezca limpia e impecable. Si fuera otro tipo de persona, Ayame se contendría de dejar algo fuera de lugar. Pero él, por supuesto, sabe que tiene carta blanca para moverse con toda la libertad que quiera sin mayores consecuencias.

Después de todo, está en casa de Shigure.

Ayame decide prepararse té de jazmín y con eso consigue que la cocina cobre vida con un desfile de sonidos, uno tras otro. La porcelana vibra cada vez que él da una cucharada a su té y el eco le responde, una y otra vez, aumentando la sensación de soledad que lo embriaga. Ayame está a punto de sentarse a la mesa, cuando un paquete de galletas de chocolate se cruza en su campo de visión. Ni siquiera lo piensa cuando, valiéndose de su altura, toma el paquete de galletas que está en la última repisa de la cocina. Se siente como un niño travieso, recordando las muchas veces que Shigure y él bajaban hasta la cocina para buscar chucherías, con la excusa de que comiendo era la única forma que tenían para concentrarse. Hatori siempre les esperaba en la habitación, negándose a formar parte de sus necedades infantiles, pero jamás rechazó ninguno de los dulces que llevaban para él.

Ayame toma asiento frente a la mesa y se acomoda el cojín bajo las piernas, mientras va abriendo el paquete de galletas. Por un instante se olvida del té de jazmín que está frente a él y da la primera mordida, degustando el sabor del cacao en la punta de la lengua. Sonríe, saboreando su triunfo y engulle la segunda galleta.

De pronto recuerda aquella ocasión en que, yendo camino al colegio, se toparon con una tienda de galletas que parecía una casa de muñecas. Ayame aturdió a Shigure y Hatori por tres días consecutivos, hasta que sus amigos aceptaron acompañarlo. Recuerda que compró decenas de galletas, de todos los sabores, y fue degustándolas por toda una semana. Está seguro que todavía debe tener una fotografía que se tomó aquel día, junto a sus amigos. Ayame suspira, embebido en la nostalgia, añorando de pronto épocas pasadas que son tan dulces como el relleno de chocolate que se está comiendo en este instante.

Se está terminando el paquete de galletas cuando escucha por fin el sonido de la puerta deslizarse. Es un sonido seco, sin ningún otro eco que lo acompañe, un rito de entrada tan silencioso que sólo puede tratarse de una persona.

Ayame sonríe y espera, degustando el té de jazmín en sus labios.

—Esas galletas son de Kyou-kun. Creo que estás en graves problemas, Aya.

Shigure asoma la mitad del cuerpo por la puerta de la cocina, pero la expresión de su rostro no es en lo absoluto de advertencia. Todo lo contrario, le está sonriendo. Está seguro que no puede aguantar a que Kyou regrese y comunicarle él mismo la noticia de que Ayame se comió todas sus galletas.

—Luego puedo ir al mercado y comprar unas cuantas docenas de galletas para ganarme la absolución. Creo que _Kyonkichi_ me perdonará. —Ayame sonríe, extendiendo una mano y haciéndole un gesto a Shigure para que se acerque. Sabe que tarde o temprano él acabará sentándose a su lado, pero cree que es mejor ahorrarse la burocracia e invitarlo de inmediato. Sin embargo, Shigure no se mueve. En lugar de ello continúa mirando a Ayame, con la mirada brillante, pincelada por un gesto malicioso que él conoce muy bien. Ayame parpadea varias veces, comprobando que no es producto de su imaginación, antes de atreverse a preguntar—: ¿Qué hiciste, Gure-san?

Ayame conoce tanto a Shigure, que no hay una ínfima parte de su memoria que no lo incluya. Desde que Ayame tiene conciencia de sí mismo, allí también está Shigure. Es parte de sus recuerdos y de su propia historia. Conoce al Shigure capaz de crear palabras hermosas, novelas que son capaces de conmover a sus lectores sin mayor problema. Pero también conoce al Shigure que acecha desde las sombras, moviendo hilos invisibles a su conveniencia. Shigure es, sin lugar a dudas, su propia maldición.

Pero ni todos los años que lleva de conocerlo, ni tampoco las mayores excentricidades de su imaginación, preparan a Ayame para lo que escucha a continuación.

—Arreglé una cita para Haa-san.

Sólo entonces Shigure entra a la cocina, encaminándose hacia una de las repisas y tomando un vaso con las manos. Ayame aguarda, lívido como una estatua, a que Shigure se gire para reírse de él por haber sido tan crédulo. Pero Ayame sigue esperando y lo único que sucede es que Shigure se sirve agua en el vaso para, ahora sí, sentarse a su lado. Shigure sonríe y, sin pedir permiso, tira de la trenza que Ayame lleva en el pelo aquella mañana.

Shigure hunde su nariz en el pelo de Ayame, quien siente un nudo en la garganta. Pero esta vez no tiene nada que ver con la cercanía asfixiante de Shigure, sino con sus palabras.

—Sorprendido te ves aún más hermoso, Aya… —a Shigure se le inflan las mejillas, como conteniendo una carcajada.

—Cuando dices que le arreglaste una cita, es porque no lo consultaste con él, ¿cierto? —desde la primera palabra, Ayame sabe que está haciendo una pregunta retórica. La sonrisa de Shigure es más un adorno a esta pantomima que una verdadera confirmación—. Tori-san va a matarte y no podré hacer nada por ti, lo siento.

Shigure se ríe con todos los dientes, es un gesto espontáneo que le quita al menos diez años de encima. Se ríe como cuando eran adolescentes, despreocupados y libres de demasiadas responsabilidades. Es un sonido hipnótico, cargado de tanta sinceridad que Ayame no puede evitar reírse con él. Echa el cuello hacia atrás, acomodándose la trenza en su espalda, mientras sigue escuchando la risa de Shigure. Ayame le pide perdón a Hatori en silencio, por tener tan poca voluntad para reprender a Shigure como se merece.

—Esta vez no será así, Aya. Le conseguí una cita con Mayu, verás cómo todo saldrá bien.

Ayame apoya ambos codos sobre la mesa, rememorando a quién se refiere Shigure. No le toma más que un par de segundos, evocando aquella época en la que Hatori sonreía todos los días y caminaba por el mundo de la mano de Kana. Ayame recuerda haberlos acompañado, muchas veces, observando desde fuera cómo Hatori y Kana desprendían una felicidad que le causaba una mezcla de envidia y náuseas. También recuerda a Mayuko, la mejor amiga de Kana, quien siempre parecía dispuesta a recordarle a Shigure que no era más que un incordio con malas intenciones.

La noticia lo toma por sorpresa y Ayame decide sopesar la situación con otro sorbo de té. Shigure se inclina hacia él, con la sonrisa tan afilada que podría cortar la tensión de la cocina. Ayame tiene ganas de decirle que lo que más recuerda de Mayuko es cómo lo ponía en su lugar constantemente. Pero, en lugar de ello, da otro sorbo a su taza de té. Intenta imaginarse a Hatori, a su Tori-san, dedicándole una sonrisa a alguien que no sea Kana. Es una imagen borrosa e incómoda, pero Shigure parece convencido de lo que ha hecho.

El problema es que Shigure _siempre_ está convencido de lo que hace, sin importar cuáles sean las consecuencias.

—Mayuko-san es muy linda. No sé si lo suficientemente linda para Tori-san, pero seguro que a él lo tratará mejor de lo que te trató a ti. —Ayame alza ambas cejas, pero Shigure no parece ofendido de sus palabras y se encoge de hombros, como restándole importancia.

—Eso no es muy difícil, Haa-san es mejor partido de lo que yo seré jamás.

Shigure chasquea los labios, reclinándose hasta apoyar la cabeza en el regazo de Ayame. De pronto, el silencio se apodera otra vez de la cocina. Ayame contempla a Shigure, quien cierra los ojos y relaja el cuerpo, dispuesto a descansar sobre él. Es un escenario común para los dos, cuando eran adolescentes, Shigure solía decir que su lugar favorito era el regazo de Ayame. Lo decía todo el tiempo, en casa, en el colegio, con la única esperanza de escandalizar a la gente. Ayame, otra vez embriagado de nostalgia, hunde los dedos en el cabello de Shigure, peleándose con los mechones que se le arremolinan en la frente, incapaces de estarse quietos. Conoce tanto a Shigure, que es capaz de delinear con los ojos cerrados todos los rincones de su cuerpo. A veces, algunas noches de invierno, Ayame se asusta porque tiene la certeza de que nunca podrá conocer a nadie de la manera en que conoce a Shigure y Hatori. Es una verdad incómoda, un sujeto tácito que siempre lo persigue y atormenta.

—¿No vas a decir que no es cierto, Aya?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tienes que decir que no es cierto, que Haa-san no es mejor partido que yo. —Shigure abre los ojos, arrugando los labios y mirando a Ayame con la misma insensatez infantil que usaría cualquier niño para ganar un argumento sin sentido.

Ayame se inclina, rápido, y deposita un beso en la frente de Shigure. El tacto es cálido y le hace cosquillas en los labios, como también le encoge el pecho.

—No soy tan bueno mintiendo, Gure-san.

Shigure ahoga la risa contra el regazo de Ayame, provocándole un burbujeo placentero en todo el cuerpo. Ayame aprieta los labios y disfruta de la situación a manos llenas, mientras siente el peso de Shigure sobre ambas piernas. Cuando se siente así de feliz y pleno, a solas con Shigure, no puede evitar sentir que está haciendo trampa. Es entonces cuando vuelve a pensar en Hatori, quien está disfrutando de la hermosa mañana de este domingo, al igual que Yuki. Ayame no está seguro cómo encajar a Mayuko en aquella ecuación, pero quiere que Hatori esté feliz. Ni él ni Shigure han podido devolverle la sonrisa, por más que lo han intentado en el pasado. Si Mayuko lo consigue, aunque sea una sola sonrisa, Ayame le estará agradecido por siempre.

—¿Estás seguro que funcionará, Gure-san? —una vez más, Ayame está seguro de saberse atrapado en una pregunta retórica.

Shigure, su implacable Gure-san, siempre está seguro de lo que hace.

—Aya… —como si pudiera adivinarle el pensamiento, Shigure extiende su mano hasta entrelazarla con la de Ayame. Los dedos de Shigure están fríos y húmedos, como si se hubieran suspendido en la penumbra durante largo rato. Cuando sus miradas se encuentran, a Shigure le brillan los ojos, titilando de expectación y júbilo—. ¿Cuándo han fallado mis planes?

Ayame, rebosante de felicidad, le besa los nudillos antes de responder.

—Nunca, Gure-san.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Algún día dejaré de llorar por lo mucho que se quieren Mabudachi? No lo creo. Furuba se merece todo el amor del mundo y como siempre cualquier comentario/kudo es más que bienvenido. Si quieren seguir llorando por la belleza de Ayame conmigo, ando dando tumbos en twitter en @mysteryspot


End file.
